


Teasers and Tidbits

by AsianFighter



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Modern, Modern Day, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianFighter/pseuds/AsianFighter
Summary: This is a collection of random works I have written that may or may not evolve into full stories. I have marked this as explicit simply because some (not all of them) involve very mature themes and explicit violence and gore, language, drug usage, or sexual themes. Please proceed at your own discretion.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Teasers and Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> Some are set in the One Piece universe (canon or alternative timelines) while others are set in an alternative universe. I will indicate setting and characters during each chapter.

**More Than Human  
** Rob Lucci x Original Character  
Modern AU

**RATING** : Explicit  
 **TRIGGER WARNING** : (The Meeting Room) violence, blood, and (The First Night) sex.

* * *

**THE MEETING ROOM**

“Ladies and gentleman,” Roman said, his deep voice reverberating throughout the room. “It is a very special day. Today,” he said proudly, “my little girl comes home.” 

There were a dozen figures in the room. Ten of them were seated on each side of the long, rectangular meeting table. Roman Espinosa stood at the head with a whiskey in his hand, nevermind the fact it was barely past 10 o’clock in the morning. 

Roman was a tall, tan man with crinkles at the corners of his eyes and prominent laugh lines around his mouth. Had anyone spotted him, in that instant, he would have looked like any other businessman: a nice suit and tie, a shiny watch and shoes, immaculate hair and teeth. 

As far as most were concerned, Roman Espinosa was the most powerful man in that room… politically, anyway. Yet there was an agreement that his associates only mentioned in hushed tones in the comfort of their most private settings: Roman would be nothing if it weren’t for his men. 

Mr. Espinosa was known only by those who needed to know him. Simply put, he was in the business of private security. He was a contractor whose loyalties lied with the highest bidder at the time. His company had trained thousands of men and women who were granted the privilege of being stationed all around the world. Most of his operatives worked in the shadows, their names and faces kept secret for obvious reasons. However, recently, there was one name that stood out among the rest: Rob Lucci. 

The man in question was positioned in the corner of the room, between Mr. Espinosa and the giant floor-to-ceiling window that encompassed the room. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face as his employer talked about a topic he’d heard much too much about already: his “little girl.” (Lucci had recently learned that Miss Espinosa’s phone calls even took presidence over presidents and prime ministers.) 

Roman had been talking about her for weeks: his sweet little flower. Lucci could have written a very detailed report on all he’d learned in the past month alone. Today’s meeting was, if nothing else, another reason for Mr. Espinosa to brag about the accomplishments of his dear little daughter before she moved back to the city after two decades. The elite men and women at Espinosa Inc. sat in their chairs with a mix of expressions on their face as they half listened. 

“...and I expect,” Roman said to those in the room, “that she’ll be given the same level of respect you show me.”

The elevator clunked and a musical ding preceded the sound of heels on the cold stone. A dozen faces turned towards the large, double doors of the meeting room. Two guards in black opened them in unison as she walked in with the air of a young woman who thought she owned the world. 

Her straight, brunette hair was dyed pink at the tips and, at the moment, it was piled atop her head in a stylishly messy bun. Save for the chunks at each side of her face, her hair pulled back with a decorative hair stick, clearly exposing a pair of alert brown eyes. Her attire could loosely be described as business-like: black heels, a curve-hugging pencil skirt, a silky white blouse that exposed too much to be appropriate for an average office setting. There was a shiny silver blazer hanging from one shoulder, more a fashion statement than a formality. 

Her eyes skimmed over those seated at the table and fell upon the familiar face at its head. 

“Daddy!” 

“Princess,” Roman said with a smile. He walked towards her with open arms. She grinned, pink lips stretching her features and pushing her eyes upwards. Her steps quickened as she hurried to embrace the man, his frame engulfing her petite outline. The women and men at the table witnessed something rare: an act of tenderness from Mr. Espinosa. He planted a kiss on the top of his daughter’s head and held her at arms’ length. At the tender age of 24, she was the spitting image of her late mother (aside from the pink-tinged hair, of course). 

“You’ve grown,” Roman said fondly. 

Tahlai laughed and patted the pudge that stuck out slightly from his navy blazer. “So have you,” she joked. 

A nervous chuckle reverberated amongst those who were seated. Had anyone else made the comment, it would have been the last comment they had ever made. But of course, coming from his only daughter, Roman laughed it off good naturedly. 

“Sweetheart,” Roman said. He motioned towards the man in the corner. “Rob Lucci,” he said with a nod. “You may remember him from a number of years back.”

“Ah,” Tilly said with a smile. “I do. You made him a guard after all.”

“I did,” Roman said, “And in fact, he’s going to be your new guard.” 

She quickly took in the man’s downturned brows and dark, half lidded eyes. He had a long, straight nose and a tidy goatee and beard combo beneath his frown. His shoulder-length hair was pulled away from his face, half up, half falling in curly raven locks around his broad shoulders. 

“We never formally met,” Tahlia said. 

“Lucci,” Roman said, putting an arm around the young woman’s small shoulders, “this is my sweet Tilly.” 

Unlike most of Mr. Espinosa’s agents, Rob Lucci wasn’t dressed in a black suit, but a pristine white one. As far as agents went, he had climbed to the highest rung on the ladder. For men like him, the greatest achievement they could gain was a title: Tahlia Espinosa’s personal bodyguard. It was a rank few had achieved. Even fewer had survived. 

Lucci stepped forward and politely pulled a hand from his pocket. Tahlia smiled, but instead of shaking his hand, she quickly leaned over and grabbed the glass of whiskey that rested on the table. 

Ice and liquor was launched towards Lucci with a simple flick of her wrist. He took a sidestep so the liquid splashed the window behind him instead of his clothing. Tahlia chucked the now empty glass in his direction. He avoided it with a turn of his head. 

She grabbed the whiskey bottle by its neck and slammed it against the table. The sudden spray of glass caused the table's occupants to jump back in alarm. 

The silver jacket fell off her shoulder as she rushed Lucci. Tahlia jabbed at him once, twice, three times unsuccessfully before it was slapped away. Crystal shards littered the previously pristine floor. The company’s elite were reduced to nervously watching from beneath the table. 

Tahlia grunted and kicked. Her foot landed right in the man’s side, though it had little effect other than an eyebrow raise from Lucci. With a frown, she reared back and prepared to launch a blow that would cripple most men. Lucci simply took a step back, unphased, as her knee swung upwards. Her reflexes were fast, but they were nothing compared to his. Lucci raised one leg so that her knee missed his groin. It collided, instead, with the hard bone of his own knee. 

The woman hissed in pain. She felt angry, involuntary tears brimming in her eyes. She produced a knife from her thigh. It flashed in the light. Tahlia moved to stab the man right through his core, but he raised a calloused hand up to block the attack. The blade tore through his skin and protruded from his hand, the steel stained red as he stared down at her emotionlessly. 

Tahlia sucked in a breath of surprise and her eyes opened wide. It took her a moment to recover. Her brown and pink hair fell as she ripped out the adornment holding it back. She used it like a makeshift shank aimed straight for Lucci’s neck. With minimal effort, he used his right arm to deflect the blow. Before the room’s occupants could comprehend what was happening, Tahlia Espinosa landed on the table with a thud. She was bent down at the waist, her head pressed against the dark wood by just one of the assassin’s fingers. 

The room became a flurry of movement as ten pistols aimed straight at the man’s chest. The only man who hadn’t moved during the fight was Roman Espinosa himself, who had silently watched with furrowed brows and a frown on his face. 

One small head gesture from his employer and Lucci let the woman go. His eyes flashed toward the company executives with a look so dark, they immediately lowered their weapons in fear. God forbid they become Lucci’s next target. 

Tahlia chuckled as she pushed off the desk and straightened out her clothing, ran a hand through her hair. She turned slowly on her heel to face the man who had bested her. 

Rob Lucci pulled the knife from his skin as if it were nothing more than a small splinter. Red dripped down his hand, staining his white cuffs and leaving crimson droplets on the floor. He unceremoniously dropped the knife onto the table and nonchalantly removed the tie from around his neck. 

Two pairs of dark eyes collided and Tahlia watched him with a silent fascination. He kept his stare level with hers as he used one hand to wrap the tie around his hand. He didn’t look away, not even as he used his teeth to help pull the knot tight. 

“I like him,” Tahlia said with a smirk. “He’s much faster than the last one. He should work out nicely.” 

Roman smiled, his brown eyes crinkling as he did so. “Yes,” her father said with a nod. “You won’t lose Lucci in a training accident.” 

The executives in the room were awestruck. They had spent the better part of an hour listening to Mr. Espinosa talk about his delicate little flower. Had she gone to attack any one of them, the fight would have been over in an instant. They shuddered to think about how she had “lost” her previous bodyguard. Tahlia bent down to pick up her shimmery blazer; it was quickly placed back on one shoulder. 

Roman eyed Rob Lucci, his white suit almost as crisp and clean as it was upon his entrance to the meeting. The only imperfection on his wardrobe was a small bit of red near his wrist. 

“He’s not _just_ faster,” Roman said. Every pair of eyes on the room was locked on Lucci, who only stared at his employer with an indifferent expression. “He’s smarter. He’s stronger. He’s impervious to pain.”

One board member whistled incredulously. Lucci’s eyes quickly flashed to the annoyance and the sound stopped immediately. 

“Just recently, Lucci has visited hostile zones in Russia, Iran, Somalia… He has single handedly infiltrated enemy bases and is, in fact, responsible for acquiring the majority of intel Espinosa Inc. has accumulated in the past decade. He has successfully carried out more missions than any other agent in our company's history… and he’s always come back in one piece.”

“That sounds a bit too good to be true,” one member said skeptically. Roman simply gave the man a knowing smile. 

“It does sound a bit far fetched, doesn’t it? You wouldn’t believe how many men we went through before we finally got it right,” Roman shared with the board, “but Lucci is the first to turn out this well. Emotionless. Loyal. Ruthless. Silent.” Mr. Espinosa slowly walked around Lucci, like a zoo’s visitor cautiously walking around the perimeter of a predator’s cage. 

Tahlia shifted her weight, crossed her arms, and eyed him up and down. “And there is nothing,” she said, quoting something she’d once heard from her father, “quite like a silent killer.”

Roman chuckled. “Yes, darling, you remember. Lucci actually still has his tongue,” he told her. “We didn’t have to cut it out to silence this one.”

“He was born mute?” A board woman asked curiously. 

“Or he just never learned to speak,” Roman said with a half shrug. “Either way,” he said, in satisfaction, “he’s the perfect killing machine.”

* * *

**THE FIRST NIGHT**

Rob Lucci’s footsteps were quiet, even on the antique wooden planks. Just as he had been commanded, he showered and even changed into a fresh suit. Roman Espinosa always expected his guards to be well dressed; he could only assume his daughter had similar expectations. Lucci could hear the faint sound of music seeping through the walls, sliding beneath the crack below the double doors. He gave a light knock. 

“Come in,” Tahlia said from the other side. He turned the handle and slipped through, making sure to close the door just as silently as he had entered. She was freshly showered as well. Her straight hair was still slightly damp and she was dressed in a silky little gown, all black, with a low neckline and lots of lace. 

“Hello, Lucci,” she said with a smile. “Lock the door, will you?” 

He did as he was told and walked towards the table and chairs in the center of the room. Tahlia fussed with her phone and turned up the music, low quality hip hop beats accompanying an instrumental melody. Occasionally, audio bits of a female singing in French were thrown into the mix. 

“Have a seat,” Tahlia told him. Lucci unbuttoned his blazer, this one black, and sat on one of the couches. In front of him, there was a small serving tray with a curvy glass of red wine and a straight little glass that held whiskey on the rocks. 

Instead of sitting on the couch across from him, Tilly sat on the wooden table directly in front of him and crossed her legs. She handed him the whiskey before scooping up the glass of dark red liquid. 

“Did you like my performance?” Tahlia asked with a smirk. “I know you heard most of it.” She took a slow sip, eyeing Lucci the entire time as if she could unnerve him. He didn’t blink. “Seems like I’m still stuck with you for now… but Daddy’s convinced all it will take to make me happy is a brand new building or two. For how sharp he is in business, he can be a very easy man to deceive.”

Lucci gave her an emotionless gaze and took a sip of the cool whiskey.

“He’s talked a lot about you,” she said, staring at him. “Nice to finally put a name to face.” Lucci withheld a comment about how incessantly Roman talked about  _ her _ . 

“The first time I had ever heard your name,” Tilly told him, “I was 10 years old. Daddy flew in just for my birthday party…” She looked down at her glass of wine. “...and all he could talk about was how successful Rob Lucci’s first field mission went.”

An amused smile played across her face. “I honestly thought you’d be older, considering your history. You’re only three years older than I am… but I suppose that’s why you were such a success. A killing machine at the age of 13. Quite a feat.”

Rob Lucci watched her face and slowly sipped on his drink. “Did you know they call you ‘Massacre Weapon’? Quite a heavy moniker, if you ask me.” Tahlia’s eyes turned downward as she sipped on her own drink. “From simple soldier to my sole security guard,” Tahlia said. “It’s quite a leap.”

Tahlia smiled coyly. The man simply gave her the same, stoic look during her monologue. 

“To your promotion,” she said, “and new beginnings in a new city.” Tahlia held her drink up. They clinked glasses together. “By the way, you look dashing in white. I liked that suit much better than the black.” 

Lucci nodded, taking a mental note, then took another sip as Tahlia sat back and swished her drink with one hand. He knew others found  _ his _ gaze was unsettling… but there was something slightly unsettling about hers, too. 

“Since you insist on playing silent, I’ll do the talking,” Tahlia said. She took a sip of wine, her lips slightly tinted red. I have big plans, Lucci. Big plans. The only thing is… I need someone I can trust… and some serious muscle to help see them through. If my intuition is correct, you might be able to wear both of those hats well.” 

Lucci tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, silently prompting her to tell him more. He was slightly curious to know what her “big plans” entailed. 

“I’m not a slave driver; I won’t force you to work for me. But if you  _ do _ decide to stay, I will have plenty of opportunities for you to paint the town red. I think we could have a very mutually beneficial relationship. All I need you to do is what you do best. You get to have a little fun and I get… well, whatever I want.” 

A dangerous look flashed in his eyes at the promise of “painting the town red.”

“Until now I’ve been given regular men. Lackluster soldiers with lackluster skills… but you’re different, I can tell.” She looked him over slowly, like she was trying to find the secret that made him special. “You are the last piece to my puzzle,” Tahlia told him. ”With you by my side, I will have everything I need. Together, we could sit back and watch the world burn. So what do you say?”

Very slowly, Rob Lucci gave the smallest of smirks, one corner of his mouth twisting upwards ever so slightly. His eyes were focused on hers, and try as she might to read his expression, Tahlia couldn’t quite decrypt what was running through his mind. She leaned forward and, with one finger, beckoned him to do the same. 

“I know you can speak,” she said in his ear. “And I actually want to hear you say it. Are you in… or not?”

When he spoke, his voice was deep. Dangerous. Just as she had with him, he leaned in and spoke in her ear. This was her father’s house, after all. They could never be too cautious. Though there was no one else currently listening, he spoke in a low voice so that only Tahlia could hear him say, “I’m in.” 

“Good. I was hoping you’d say that…” She gently placed her glass of wine back down. Tahlia leaned back on one arm and said, “...because I have a little test for you.”

Lucci placed down his own glass, mirrored her posture and leaned back as well. He rested one hand on the back rest of the couch. 

“How far are you willing to go to prove your loyalty?” Tahlia asked him. Lucci’s brows pulled further down. Even rookies knew there was only one way out of Espinosa Inc. and it didn’t involve a 401k.

“I wonder,” Tahlia mused aloud, leaning forward and intruding upon his personal space, “if your loyalties lie with my father… or if they lie with me.” She searched his eyes but found no answer there. “I suppose it’s all the same,” she said quietly, “for now.”

She grinned and gave him an uneven smile that looked especially dangerous in the low lighting. 

“Let’s see how well they trained you to listen,” Tahlia said. There was a dark mischief to her. Lucci simply looked back, stone faced. What could she possibly do to him that men hadn’t already done before? He had been shot, stabbed, beaten, burned… the more annoying methods of “pain resistance training” had included drowning simulations and extended immersion. Despite the large burns on his back, he much would have chosen fire over water torture any day. 

Roman constantly bragged about how his girl was such a talented artist. Would she use one of the traditional methods or come up with something a little more creative? 

In answer to his question, Tahlia leaned forward and slid onto the couch, her legs straddling Lucci’s waist. He leaned backwards at the sudden contact, the soft seat of the couch pushing against him. Tahlia placed her cheek against his and whispered, “I want you to sleep with me tonight.” Lucci’s posture stiffened as Tahlia loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt from the top down. “They didn’t cut out your tongue, after all. I’ll make sure it goes to good use.” 

She used her left hand to continue unbuttoning while her right brushed against his face. She liked feeling the smooth of his cheek and the rough of his sideburns, his tidy beard. She could smell his mouth watering cologne. He had an ever present steel gaze that quietly drove her crazy. Tahlia leaned in to kiss him, and though his lips moved in sync with hers, he still had the same, cold expression when he opened up his eyes. 

“They say you can’t feel pain…” Tahlia said, more to herself than him. His eyes were deep and dark, so brown that they looked completely black. They were eyes that held countless unspoken secrets. She pulled him towards her, slid her hands beneath his polo, helped slide his shirt and blazer off. Tilly squeezed his biceps (deliciously tattooed, she noticed, with a modern, minimal design on his shoulders) and massaged his strong forearms. She could hear him take a slow, steady inhale and a long, drawn out exhale. 

Tahlia’s hands trailed down his arms and she placed both of his hands on her breasts. She pressed her hips into his and made slow, grinding movements. She could feel the bulge in his pants hardening. Tahlia moaned and nipped his ear. Lucci’s dark eyes flashed a dirty gold for just a fraction of a second but it went unnoticed. Tilly’s voice was a low, seductive purr as she said, “Let’s see if you still feel pleasure.”

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit! A friend and I recently started a Rob Lucci x OC story set in the One Piece world and I ended up having this little brain child. I am hoping to turn this into a mini series (about 10-12 decently sized chapters) but as of right now, all I have are jumbled up bits and pieces. Please let me know if you'd like to see this come to fruition! This is an Archive of Our Own exclusive. I will not be putting it up on Fan Fiction .net due to a lot mature content (and I mean a lot. This will be a MATURE story due to spice, gore, language, etc. if/when it comes out). If you'd like to see more of Tahlia, you can check out @espinosatahlia or @asianfighterart on IG where I occasionally post art c:

Thank you for indulging my writing! I apologize for any TPKS readers that have been waiting for an update; life has been crazy but I have not forgotten about our sweet little Ace and Kaiya.

Until next time, my dears!

Love always,

AsianFighter


End file.
